


The Mighty Duo Arrive

by SpongeGuy



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Superhero story, i'm basically the ghostwriter, of a story some person wants me to write, only doing this because i feel like finishing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: After Dedede sends out a threat to Cappy Town that goes too far, even in his opinion, an uneasy alliance is made between Tiff and the king: She will intern at his castle for a month, and if the need arises, will help him fight threats to the kingdom, now that Kirby is sidelined with an injury.
Relationships: Escargoon & King Dedede, Fumu | Tiff & Kirby, King Dedede and Tiff, Tiff and Tuff - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The Mighty Duo Arrive

**Author's Note:**

> This story is by a friend of mine, and is for him. It is very different than my usual style, so that's why.

It's a normal day in Cappy town! Citizens go about their daily lives, shopping, gossiping, socializing! 

BUT HARK! What is this?

“It’s MONSTROUS!”, shouts a man with a bushy moustache.

“It’s SLUDGY!”, shouts a woman with a baby carrier.

“It’s DAVE!”, declared the news anchor on the television, as Dave, the sludge monster stomped on his set. “We’ll be back once I’m done running hysterically.”

The citizens of Cappy Town were in grave danger! Buildings were crushed, spirits were smushed, and even Meta Knight was baffled!

“…I am not baffled. This issue is about two very different kind of heroes.”, Meta Knight informed.

Oh. Never mind then!

As a group of citizens cowered in fear, ALL seemed to be lost!

“All seems to be lost!”, they repeated as they cowered in fear. Hey, that’s my line!

But wait! I hear triumphant horns! Surely some heroic figure or figures are coming in to save the day! 

AND HERE THEY ARE!

“Extra! Extra! Sludge Monster named Dave terrorizes city!”, said a paper boy, throwing a newspaper at the group of citizens and another at Dave.

Strange. I was sure they were…

“NEVER FEAR! WE’RE HERE!”

Ah, finally! Our heroes have arrived!

Ahem, as I was saying, Dave turned around to examine the would be intruders, a woman wearing a pink and white super-suit and a man wearing a blue and white super-suit. He raised an eyebrow, underestimating the challenge ahead.

“Stand down, you big bully!”, said the woman, clenching her fist.

“Yeah, stand down ya gargantuan galloot or you’re gonna feel some pulsating pain from my humongous hammer!”, added the man, aiming his hammer.

Dave simply laughed at this, tears of mirth welling up in his eyes. What could they possibly do to him?

“How about a knuckle sandwich with that disrespect your serving?!”, the woman called, and with a mighty leap she pounded the beast, who was taken aback by the force of the punch. He was stunned, and that was gonna give enough time for…

“HAMMER TIME!”, the man declared, and he swung his hammer and laid out a deadly blow on the creature, sending him flying away.

The citizens stopped cowering and, realizing they were saved, started cheering. “HURRAY!! HURRAY FOR POWER GIRL AND HAMMER LAD!”

“HURRAY! HURRAY! HURRAY!”, they shouted as they lifted the heroes, but as the camera pulled back, it was revealed that the heroes were in a comic book, a comic book being held and cheered by…

“HURRAY! HURRAY!”, King Dedede, languished on his throne, cheered and cheered for his favorite heroes, before carefully laying the book down on a comically large pile of comic books.

“Boy do I LOVE Power Girl and Hammer Lad! They’re the greatest!”, Dedede enthused to Escargoon, who sighed as he held the comically large pile.

“I know sire, that’s the 100th time in the last hour you’ve said that.”, he tiredly replied, wishing he could rest his aching back.

“Don’t sass me, Escargoon! I’m in the middle of recappin’!”, Dedede warned, before leaping off his chair and demonstrating how Power Girl and Escargoon saved the day.

“You should have seen it, Escargoon! First, Power Girl leapt and punched the sludge monster, like WAPPAMO!”

“Sire, that’s all well and good, but may I remind you…”, Escargoon started, but Dedede continued.

“And then Hammer Lad (my personal favorite) leapt and used his mighty hammer to THUNK that drippy disaster to kingdom come!”, Dedede demonstrated the move on Escargoon’s head.

“Wonderful sire, but can the punishment of my body please continue AFTER we…”

“And THEN the citizens all cheered for them, like so! “HURRAY! HURRAY! HURRAY FOR POWER GIRL AND…”

“KING DEDEDE!”, Escargoon screamed and Dedede shook his head.

“No, no, Power Girl and HAMMER LAD, Escargoon. You oughta listen more when people are talkin’.

Escargoon began to steam up and he bit his tongue. ”Sire, did you forget what we are supposed to be doing?”

“What is it?”, Dedede asked as Escargoon opened the TV monitor.

“We’re SUPPOSED to order a monster to get rid of Kirby!”

“Oh yeah! Good thing that I thought of that!” Dedede said, and he sat on his throne and pushed one of the buttons on his throne. The giant TV monitor came out, flashing the words “CUSTOMER SERVICE” in big, bold letters.

Not a moment later, the customer service man appeared, his sunglasses reflecting nothing, telling everything. “King Dedede, you're little late for our daily appointment!”

“He's been reading a comic of Power Girl and Hammer Lad again!”, Escargoon tattled, and Dedede whacked him on the head. “Hey, it's my favorite comic series, I can stop at any time!”

“Your reading one right now!”, Escargoon pointed out in a huff, and Dedede sheepishly put the issue away, chuckling in embarrassment. 

Turning back to customer service, he said “So, you callously capitalist cretin, do you have a monster that can get rid of that pink pain in the pattotie, Kirby?” 

“You’re in luck, King Dedede, I got just the monster to appease your appetite! Please stand by!”

Customer Service pressed a button on his keyboard, and sparks could be heard from the teleportation device. Dedede and Escargoon held each other for safety and quivered in fear as the beast materialized before their very eyes:

Leaving a shadow unrivaled by the other monsters they had used in the past, two giant heads dripped venom down from their forked tongues, four arms looked ready to wring any neck that would encounter it’s way, and with a sharp hiss, the beast slithered towards Dedede, staring into his eyes.

Dedede stared back: Something felt off about this one, even for him.

“Let me introduce you to, Slithor!”

Despite his suspicions, Dedede still wanted the job done, so he silenced the little voice inside him that was sending off alarm bells. “Alright Slithor, go get Kirby, he's a little pink puffball in cappy town!”

Slithor let out a mighty and spine tingling hiss into the air, and with that he smashed out of the throne room, slinking towards Cappy Town.

Dedede and Escargoon took one look at each other and nodded. This battle HAD to be surveyed. Entering their car, they drove as fast as they could to tag the beast they had just unleashed on the innocent subjects they commanded.

Sometimes Dedede wondered why. Sometimes Dedede wondered what the point was.

But the crown was his. He had to make a point. That Kirby couldn’t stay…

One of them was going to die. And it wasn’t gonna be Dedede.

“You won’t take my birthright, Kirby.”, he muttered under his breath.

“You can’t…”

“Thanks for helping me out, kids!”

Kawaski’s restaurant had never looked spiffier. It was no surprise that Tiff, Cappytown’s most effective heroine, had been there. Kirby and Tuff were there too, but they were less… Disciplined.

Tiff had to be disciplined. She lived under the thumb of a maniacal ruler, and yet she seemed to be the only one who got it.

Week in, week out, ever since that star warrior she had called a friend had crash landed into her life, King Dedede had sent monster after monster to attack Kirby, leaving the town in ruins each time. And while Dedede sat pretty on his golden throne, the people were left to pick up the scraps.

That is… Tiff was.

She sighed and looked at Kawaski. She knew what she truly felt, but she put on a smile. Her mom said it was best to keep appearances. She couldn’t embarrass her family.

“…We couldn’t let Kirby inhale everything in here, it would destroy your business.”

It wasn’t just Kirby though. Tiff was well aware of the financial struggles the town was undergoing. Of course, no one listened to a 9 year old girl, despite the toddler in charge.

“I just wish it wasn’t so often I had to pick up the sh…”, Tiff started, when Kirby waddled over to her with his calm demeanor.

Kirby smiled at Tiff. “Poyo!”

Tiff shook her head and picked Kirby up with a maternal smile. Kirby was a bit of a pain, and Tiff was a little tired of cleaning his messes up, but he DID protect them. And he was just a baby. He needed a big sister, a mother, to give him an example.

If Tiff played the long game, Kirby could one day topple Dedede from his perch and Cappy Town would be free.

So she would play the game.

“I still wish we would have gone out and played football though.”, Tuff whined, and Tiff groaned. Surrounded by children.

“You ever have anything on your mind outside of your self satisfaction?”

“Yeah! Food!”

Tuff smirked and Tiff rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I just hope that I won’t have to fix yet another thing today. Maybe Dedede will spare me and not send some…”

Suddenly, the ground shook, tremors reverberating in their bodies.

“…Speak of the devil.”, Tiff growled, and not for the first time did she imagine socking Dedede right in the jaw. 

The sound they heard was getting louder and louder until BOOM!

The restaurant’s roof was torn off and throw away, and there he was, Slithor, coming in and trying to attack Kirby.

“Let’s get outta here!”, Tuff called out. “Yeah, let Kirby do his stuff!”, Kawasaki seconded, and Tiff crossed her fingers in the hope that Kirby was up to snuff for this one as they ran out.

They reached the hill surveying the restaurant, only to see that Kirby and Slithor were heading straight towards them, Kirby running away from Slithor in order to find a better way to beat him. Slithor was also super fast and sturdy, and Kirby couldn’t use his sucking powers quite yet.

Slithor, meanwhile, kept striking the ground Kirby was walking on, leaving gaping holes of dirt around the star warrior, who kept having to bounce to escape..

“I haven’t seen Kirby struggle like this in a long time…”, Tiff thought.

“Come on, Kirby! You can do it!”, Tuff encouraged, but Kawasaki was less motivating. “He’s gonna wreck my restaurant like this!”, Kawasaki shouted out as Slithor kept just missing the restaurant with his fang strikes at the still evasive Kirby. She wondered if the battle called for the involvement of Meta Knight, or the star piece, but before she could make such an action, the ever familiar sound of Dedede and Escargoon’s tank reverberated in their ears.

“Now, let’s see how Slithor here does with that celestial cretin!”, Dedede asked himself, still wondering if Slithor was a mistake, still a little reserved. He usually felt nothing, but there was this voice inside him, pulling at his thoughts…

Warning him.

“Dedede! You’re behind this!”, Tiff accused, pointing her finger at the king, who looked down at her from his tank. He may have been unsure of his plan, but brag about it he very much would. “What a clever girl! I bet she count to 10, too!”

“If I just had a chance, I would kick your butt!”, Tuff threatened and Tiff meanwhile stared straight into Dedede’s eyes, fueled with hate.

If she kicked his tank, it would surely arrive in the middle of Slithor and Kirby’s fight, the two still running around in circles.

Who knows what could happen to him?

Dedede seemed to understand. But there was no fear in his eyes as he stared back. “I double dare you.”

Tiff kept her fist raised up. “Why should I not?”

“Because believe it or not, I actually might agree with you on Slithor.”

“I’m sorry? I forgot to clean my ears, so I guess I’m mishearing things.”, Escargoon incredulated.

Dedede stared at Slithor as he raced at them.

Tiff was startled; if Dedede was worried…

She leapt onto his tank and lifted him by the robe, showing bravery most wouldn’t. Escargoon audibly gasped; how determined was this revolutionary? “Name. Details. Weaknesses. NOW.”

“Slithor is a killin’ machine, and that there Kirby has no chance. He HAS no weaknesses! Not unless some weirdo with, I don’t know, super strength or somethin’ showed up!”, Dedede informed, before mocking her again. “You looked up the yellow pages yet?”

“Why should I? When I have the star piece?”, she declared triumphantly, it arriving immediately in her hand.

“Oh, no! We’ve rolled snake eyes!”, Escargoon whined, but Dedede was less disappointed.

“We can always get Kirby another way. Slithor has already ruined half a street. Let them have this one.”

“WHAT?! Am I going deaf?”

“I’m the ruler of Cappytown, Escargoon, not of broken roads that run with blood! Throw the star!”, Dedede ordered.

Tiff sighed. To think she would take orders from Dedede…

The star sailed across the sky, hurtling towards Kirby. All he had to do was catch it!

Kirby leapt up with confidence, his hand grabbing onto the star, his smile as bright as the celestial weapon…

And then slithor ate the star.

“W…What?”, Tiff stammered as Kirby began running even faster, panic illuminating his face.

The star piece… Was gone.

Dedede managed to overcome his shock quickly, however. He still wanted to be rid of Slithor, but perhaps the game had just opened up… Perhaps he had just beaten the trickiest piece on the board.

He grinned maliciously at Tiff, who stared daggers back at him. “Well, well, well… Seems like you’re in need of backup, and I’m in need of a monster exterminator. My services would be up for grabs… For a price.”

Tiff growled as Kirby kept running, looking more and more tired. Could this snake be the end of the hero of Cappy town? Tiff knew there was a way of sorts to get him, but that involved…

No, Tiff couldn’t let do that.

…But then she would let Cappytown suffer. She would be no better than Dedede.

She sighed, knowing she had to do what is right.

“Help me stop this monster, and… I’ll do what you want. I assume you want me to work for you?”

“Precisely! I could use another hand, especially with the quality of the help around here.”, He insulted Escargoon, who was steaming.

“Sir, I don’t know what I hate more: Your refusal to let Slithor finish the job, or replacing me with a child!”

“Get used to it, slowpoke!”

Tuff stared wide eyed at the whole scene. “Sis, have you gone insane?!”

Tiff took a deep breath. “It’s what the city needs me to do.”

“Incoming!”, Escargoon suddenly shouted in fright, and he leapt out of the tank.

“Um, what are you doin’? We’re in the middle of hiring this girl…”, Dedede complained, before looking up to see one of Slithor’s arms approach the tank.

“…Dagnabbit.”

BOOM! The tank was hurtled into Gengu’s Toy Store, Tiff and Dedede along for the ride. The window shattered into a million pieces, Gengu seeing the destruction and screaming in fright from it.

“MY STORE!”

Plushes were scattered all over, and out of the pile suddenly popped up a very dazed Tiff and a very dazed Dedede.

“Get me the license of that snake…”, Dedede mumbled, and Tiff added “If I wasn’t going to be employeed by you, I would be chewing you out for doing this. Half the city is in ruins because of you!”

“Because of me? Maybe I wouldn’t have sent it if that Kirby didn’t come to MY kingdom and brought upon us an intergalactic civil war!”, Dedede bellowed, red painting his face.

“WHAT are you talking about? We’d all be fine if you didn’t send monsters once a week! There’s only one monster worse than the ones you send, and it’s you, Dedede!”, Tiff screamed back.

“That’s KING Dedede for you!”

“Never.”

“Um, sorry to disturb this dramatic moment, but are you two superheroes?”, Gengu pointed out, and Tiff and Dedede looked down at their clothes: a pink and white super-suit and a blue and white super-suit.

“Uh, no, we’re…”, Tiff started, when Slithor suddenly burst in, roaring with acid and venom. Tiff shrieked and in instinct, pounded the monster, a little rage and anger motivating her, she had to admit.

Slithor was knocked back, to the shock of everyone.

“No… It can’t be…”, Dedede started, before picking his hammer up and noticing it felt heavier. He decided to give it a try.

“Come here, you gargantuan galoot!”, Dedede called out, and he smashed Slithor with his hammer, sending him flying way harder than he ever had sent anyone with his hammer.

Tiff and Dedede exchanged glances, both feeling strangely powered up.

“…How about we begin your internship at Dedede’s enterprises early?”, he said, offering his hand.

Tiff stared him dead in the eye, knowing again it was the only way…

And she shook it.

“Truth… For now.”

Just then the three heard a sound and looked outside to see Slithor still chasing Kirby, heading towards town square. Sharing an understanding look, Tiff and Dedede ran out of Gengu’s toy store and jumped onto Slithor’s back, Tiff punching his head away and Dedede whacking Slithor’s back with his hammer.

But they were uncoordinated, Tiff’s punches slowly too wild and untamed, Dedede’s whacks without the proper punch to really send the creature flying, Slithor had already begun adapting to the attacks.

The monster flung them off his back, and they smashed into a nearby store wall, getting badly hurt in the process. Slithor, however, couldn’t care less, and he began to pick a weak and tired Kirby up in order to eat him.

“KIRBY! NO!”, Tiff screamed, and Dedede, in a rare moment of emergency intelligence, formulated a quick plan.

“Girl, the only way for us to bash this barbaric beast is to soften him enough so I can knock him away with my hammer. So I need you to give him a real pounding.”, Dedede explained, getting his hammer ready.

Tiff looked at him with incredulity. “You’re crazy if you think I’d ever take orders from you!”

“Well, then, we better say goodbye to Cappy Town.”

Tiff gritted her teeth: how she hated this situation.

But Cappy Town and Kirby were more important.

A blur rushed past Dedede and with one fell swoop, Tiff pounded Slithor, sending him reeling out of nowhere.

“NO ONE MESSES WITH MY TOWN AND FRIENDS!”

“Now THAT’S more like it!”, Dedede said, and, charging his hammer, he ran towards the battle, leapt, and smashed Slithor away. 

Slithor flew and flew till he became a twinkle in space.

Kirby ran up to Tiff’s arms and nuzzled her, his fear slowly dropping, and Tuff, who had been watching the entire time, cheered wildly.

Soon the other citizens arrived, staring at Tiff and Dedede in awe.

“Hey! Power Girl and Hammer Lad saved us!”, Gengu cried, and the others began to cheer loudly as well.

“Power Girl! Hammer Lad! Power Girl! Hammer Lad!”

“I wonder who they could be!”, someone added.

Tiff and Dedede stared at each other.

“…Well, at least the city is safe. I’ll keep my end of the bargain.”

“You bettah. And who knows? Perhaps you’ll see that your king isn’t so bad!”, Dedede snidely remarked, and Tiff doubted it…

But she did appreciate his help.

For now, at least, Cappy Town was safe…

Or was it?

From an alleyway, Escargoon, who had been cowering and watching the entire time, growled. “I can’t believe this! He’s replacing me! After all this time, he’s getting rid of me! He can’t even do evil right, Slithor was our ticket to success!”

Escargoon’s eyes darkened like the alley around him. “Well, if they’re gonna play hero, they just might need a super villain…”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was co created by and for darth_nominatis


End file.
